It's That Time Of Year
by natlovesyou
Summary: It's the time of year when even our brave heroes take a break to enjoy the Holidays. A time of year when they can sit back and have some peace. But even during Christmas the Storm Hawks can never truly get any of it. At least, Stork can't. He's too worried about his allergic reaction to the Christmas Tree. And why does Finn keep holding a plant over Aerrow and Piper's heads?
1. Tis the season to volunteer pt 1

_**Well I should be working on the update for Wine, Smoke, and Love but alas, here I am doing the exact opposite. Besides, I am so into the Christmas mood! So why not write a Christmas drabble series?**_

_**Yes, this is a Drabble series. It will continue from now to New Year's eve. Hopefully I'll be able to add to it each day.**_

**So enjoy the first of many drabbles!**

**Tis The Season To Volunteer Pt. 1**

* * *

Had he not been such a nice person, he would've left by now. If there wasn't a crowd full of people waiting for him, he would just forget this whole thing.

Had Finn not volunteered him for this, he wouldn't be having to go through with this.

_"Aerrow! You'll never believe what you get to do!" Finn chattered excitedly, running to the Sky Knight._

_Aerrow immediately went on guard. There was no telling what Finn was up to. "What?" He asked skeptically, backing away from the sharpshooter._

_Finn did a little jig, his smile big enough to make Aerrow shudder. "You know how I'm always making sure that you're having fun, right?" Aerrow was about to reply but was silenced by the continuing of Finn's blabbering. "Well, when I went to Atmosia to get extra lights for our tree, I came across the sign up stand for the Christmas Parade!" Finn was ecstatic now. His eyes were like dinner plates as his hands were in fists under his chin._

_Aerrow gulped. Surely Finn didn't do what he thought he did. "You didn't..." His brain was urging him to run away, but his feet were rooted to the floor._

_"Mhm, I did." Finn giggled with pride and joy. "I volunteered you to be one of the elves in the parade!" His hands shot out wide, fingers spread apart._

_Stork, Junko, Radarr, and Piper, who had been busy with their own things, stopped abruptly to look at the two boys._

_Aerrow was flabbergasted beyond belief. Finn was known to do many stupid things without permission but THIS was a new low. His mouth was open so wide that he almost looked comical. "W-what? Why would you do that?"_

_"Because! I mean, look at you! The red hair and the green eyes, you're a living Christmas decoration!" Finn exclaimed, eyeing the red head from head to toe._

_"Finn..."_

_"Don't worry about the costume, they'll supply it for you!"_

"Finn..."

_"Oh, and we can get Piper to do your make-up! She's good at that kind of stuff."_

"Finn!"_ Piper yelled, not liking the fact that she was volunteered and that because she was a_ girl Finn_ assumed she knew how to make-up._

_Aerrow was about to burst, but was stopped by Finn's hand to his mouth. "You can thank me later." And with that, Finn was off, leaving a steaming Sky Knight behind._

_"So, he_ didn't_ get the lights?" Stork asked from the helm._

Aerrow sat miserably in a chair, looking at himself in the mirror as he waited. Gloved fingers tapped impatiently while lips turned into an even bigger frown. What was taking Piper so long? He really just wanted to get this over with. Oh how he could've strangled Finn.

Piper walked into her room with a box in hand, seeing the scowl on Aerrow's face immediately. "Oh lighten up, Aerrow." She told him as she sat the box on the desk that held the mirror.

"You try being volunteered to do something stupid!" Aerrow shot back, pouting like a little kid.

"It's not _stupid_, it's a fun tradition that people from all over Atmos go to see." She began sorting through the contents of the box, pulling out what Aerrow figured was make-up.

"Ok, fine, but have you _seen_ the costume? I'm forced to wear tights, Piper!" Aerrow wined, but Piper only giggled in return, much to the Sky Knight's annoyance. Was she making fun of him?

She looked at him sternly. "Sit back and stay still while I put your make-up on."

Aerrow reluctantly did as he was told and rested his head on the chair, closing his eyes. He was about to ask why he even needed to wear this stuff when he felt soft fingers lift his chin. His eyes jolted open at the sudden sensation.

"Relax, I'm just getting your head to a better angle." Piper soothed him, a small smile on her lips.

Aerrow nodded and closed his eyes again, trying to forget the feel of Piper's fingers on his face. They left for a brief second before returning to his face again, this time with a small brush. To make things worse for him, he felt Piper lean in closer, minimizing the space between their two faces. He dared to open an eye, noting that her face was indeed _very_ close. He could feel the warmth of her breath blowing over his lips, making him go a bit crazy.

Piper finished up with the powder, scanning over Aerrow's face for any uneven places. She hummed approvingly before searching the box for the blush. "I'm going to put blush on your cheeks now."

_'No need, I feel like my cheeks are red enough'_. Aerrow just simply nodded. As Piper leaned in again, all he wanted was to do the same. Feeling her hands on his face did things to his body that he didn't think we're possible. And her hovering over him definitely wasn't helping the matter. Her scent was so intoxicating, and Aerrow was starting to wonder if being volunteered was such a bad idea after all.

"Ok," Piper stood straight, closing the small blush container. "I need you to open your eyes so I can put on the eyeliner." She commanded softly, looking over the powdered face of her leader. The sight would've been hilarious on any of the other guys, but the fact that it was Aerrow made it even funnier somehow.

Aerrow opened his eyes, the green irises contrasting brilliantly against the white powder on his face. Piper smiled. "Don't laugh." Aerrow grumbled at her.

"I'm not." She replied, feeling her cheeks burn slightly.

Aerrow gave her a look that said _'I don't believe you'_ and Piper just rolled her eyes towards the ceiling playfully. She grabbed the stick of eyeliner from her box and turned back to Aerrow. "This is it. After this you will be one step closer to being a full elf."

"Great." Aerrow replied with fake enthusiasm, earning a chuckle from Piper as she took hold of his face with one hand.

"Look up." She said before she started.

It was hard for Aerrow to do so when he had a full view of Piper's smooth lips. He fought hard to keep his eyes up. They seemed to have a mind of their own and kept trying to look, but luckily Aerrow had enough self control. Staring wasn't polite, no matter how much he wanted to.

It took quite a while for Piper to do Aerrow's eyeliner. He kept stopping her because he said it hurt him too much and that it made his eyes water. There was a voice in the back of her mind that told her he was doing that on purpose, but she never listened.

"Well, Aerrow, I have to say, you make one fine elf." She told him as she finished, stepping back to gloat in her success. She had done a superb job on his make-up.

Aerrow got up from his chair, hesitating to look in the mirror. "You're such a bad liar, you know that?" He gave her a playful push to the shoulder.

Piper laughed. "Who said I was lying?" She took him by the shoulders and forced him to look in the mirror. Aerrow gasped in surprise.

"Oh my..." He didn't even know what to say. He looked absolutely ridiculous! But he didn't have the heart to say that to Piper.

"Well look at you!" Came Finn's voice from the doorway, startling the two Storm Hawks. "You clean up good, my man! All those other elves will be _so_ jealous!" He teased.

All the irritation that had left him came back. "Finn, shut it." Aerrow ordered through gritted teeth.

Finn just laughed the order off, missing the aggravation in his friend's voice. "I came by to give you the costume!" He threw it at Aerrow who caught it easily. "Hurry it up, though. We have to be down at Atmosia in 10 minutes." He said before skipping off down the hall.

Piper looked back at Aerrow, who was currently glaring holes into his costume. She chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, urging him to look at her. When he did, she smiled softly. "For what it's worth, I think you're the best looking elf I have ever seen." She stood up on her toes and kissed his powdery cheek lightly, letting her lips linger for a few moments before she pulled away and walked out of the room.

Aerrow was astonished for what seemed like the millionth time that day. But when he looked back at his costume, he smiled.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Maybe he really did need to thank Finn.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! it could've been better, but oh well! I have writer's block!**_

_**So tis the season for giving, correct? So why don't you leave a few reviews...we can think of them as gifts! I mean, it is Christmas after all!**_


	2. The Tree

**The Tree**

"This will will be the _best_ Christmas tree ever!" Finn declared as he lead the way into the bridge.

Junko followed in, smiling gleefully. "Where do you want me to put it?" He asked as he carried the tree over his shoulder.

Finn put put his thumb and index fingers to his chin in thought as his eyes scanned the room. "Right there!" He pointed over to the area next to the helm.

A horrified gasp filled the room as Stork flashed in. "No way!" He jumped in front of the helm, stopping Junko. "You will _not_ put that disease trap anywhere near my personal space!"

"Aw, come on, Stork!" Finn wined as he came to stand between Junko and Stork. "This is a perfect spot for the tree!"

"Oh, sure!" Stork drawled in a sarcastic and sing-song voice. "The perfect spot for me to catch some unknown disease!" He spat at the blonde, his green fingers in agitated fists.

"We've had trees before and you haven't gotten a single disease." Finn countered, his hands on his hips.

Stork stomped a foot in defiance. "There's still the possibility!"

Finn rolled his eyes to the ceiling before nodding over at Junko. "Put the tree down."

Junko gave a quick glance at the seething Merb before setting the tree down. The Wallop smiled in delight at the sight of the tall tree. "She's a beauty!"

Finn puffed out his chest, smiling arrogantly. "That's because the best tree hunter in the Atmos found it." He pointed a thumb back at himself in pride.

"Wow, that spot is perfect!" Aerrow had commented as he and Piper walked into the room.

Finn threw a victorious grin in Stork's direction. "See, Aerrow thinks it's a good spot! And you know, Stork, he is the leader. If he thinks that's a good spot, the tree will stay!" He put an arm around the Merb, earning a sharp swat to the back of his head. "Besides, tis the season!"He said as if he hadn't just been smacked in the head.

Stork grumbled as he took hold of the controls. "If I die from suffocating in the stench of that plant, it's all your fault."

Finn sighed. "Oh, lighten up! Having a tree is part of the fun!"

"No, having a tree is why I have this rash!" He started feeling his leg itch.

"It can't be that bad..."

Stork looked at the blonde in annoyance. "Not that bad? Every year I have to put up with this!"

"Well, every year I have to listen to you complain!"

"Tis the season, isn't it?"

Finn deadpanned. He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "No...it's not."

* * *

**Yeah, it's a quick one! Hope you liked it though!**


	3. Tis The Season To Volunteer Pt 2

**Well Christmas is over and it's a new year! You could say that this chapter is a bit late, so that's why I'm making it the last. I never wanted this to be a long story anyway.**

**Tis The Season To Volunteer Pt. 2**

Cleaning up the Condor was one thing. Cleaning his room was another. But this was an entirely different matter.

Finn stood in the streets of Atmosia with a garbage bag and a stick to pick up trash with. He glared at the objects in his hands with so much hatred that it was a surprise that they didn't melt from his fiery gaze.

Oh, he was mad.

Cleaning was already something he hated to do, but now that he had been made to clean the streets of Atmosia, he loathed it even more. He would much rather be back in his room listening to his music through his new headphones he got for Christmas. But he couldn't because _ somebody _thought it would be funny to volunteer him for community service.

_"Finn, why haven't you been helping take the Christmas decorations down?" Asked an irritated Piper from the doorway of Finn's room._

_Finn smiled sheepishly as he sat on his bed, his headphones lazily draped over his neck. "Um, I was too sad about Christmas being over..." He said a little too quickly, making it obvious that he was lying._

_Piper was on the verge of marching into his room and knocking that stupid blonde into the ground when Aerrow showed up beside her._

_"Dont worry Piper, he doesn't have to help." He told her, earning a shocked look from the navigator._

_"Are you crazy?" Piper asked in total disbelief that Aerrow was letting Finn off the hook._

_Aerrow put a hand on her shoulder. "Actually, you can forget doing anything here." He said as he looked at Finn._

_Finn beamed. Yes, this was weird that Aerrow wasn't nagging him, but he didn't want to question it. "Yes!"_

_"You'll be cleaning up some place else." Aerrow added, smirking when the grin vanished from the sharpshooter's face._

_"Huh?" Oh, man! Finn thought he was off the hook!_

_"You know how many people go to Atmosia for New Year's Eve, right? Well there's a lot of trash that needs to be picked up from the celebration and I thought you would be the best man for the job, Finn." Aerrow gloated, enjoying his revenge quite well._

_Finn wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he knew what Aerrow was up to. Revenge. Finn scowled and crossed his arms defiantly. "No way, man! I know what you're doing!"_

_Aerrow laughed. "Too late to turn back now."_

_Piper smiled up at Aerrow as the two left Finn's doorway. "Nice work, Mr. Elf."_

_Aerrow sighed at his nickname. "Revenge is sweet."_

Finn poked an empty cup with his stick and put it into the garbage bag. This was just plain wrong! Oh how Finn wanted to strangle Aerrow.

"Working hard or hardly working?" asked Aerrow as he came to watch Finn work.

Finn cast a glare over his shoulder towards the red head. "Shut up." He seethed.

"You know, it's so nice to see you work hard for the community." Aerrow was just pushing Finn's buttons now.

"Would you shut up before I stab you with this stick and shove you in this bag?" Finn poinged the end of the stick at Aerrow.

"Depends. Are you going to make dress up in a ridiculous costume again?"

Finn sighed in defeat. "No."

"Alright then. I'll shut up." Aerrow then walked away, smiling in victory.

* * *

**Aerrow got payback! **

**Review please!**


End file.
